<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【周三】I don't wanna know. by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908229">【周三】I don't wanna know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36'>ConfidenceLevel_Minus36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【周三】I don't wanna know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>分手之后金道英目前一共去过三次郑在玹的家。</p>
<p>第一次只是顺势而为，跟着一群亲近的朋友在附近聚餐之后续摊地点就定在郑在玹家。他们的恋情秘密地开始，也秘密地结束。只有少数人知道这段关系存在过，有些时候连郑在玹都被金道英“就当什么都没发生过”或者他自己“还可以做朋友”的说辞骗过去了。所以金道英也跟着去了，他没有理由拒绝朋友们想要延续欢乐时光的好意，尽管分手之后他确实也没有再去过郑在玹家。</p>
<p>变化是有的：香熏的味道好像不太一样了，客厅电视旁边植物的摆放稍有不同；架子上放过的金道英的小东西全都不见了，当时达成的共识是郑在玹会把东西打包寄给金道英，可是他到现在也没收到，反正不是重要的物件；但是总体而言，这里还和以前一样。</p>
<p>朋友们涌进郑在玹的客厅，贪杯的已经在拆超市买来的便宜红酒。郑在玹很少在家喝红酒，一下子也想不起厨房所有小物件的位置。金道英默默从抽屉里摸出开瓶器递给他。然后金道英和郑在玹在客厅的对角线方向各自找地方坐下，企图用空间上的距离抵御心事泄漏。</p>
<p>他们有一阵子没见了，工作上偶尔会交换邮件。但是——郑在玹端着装便宜红酒的塑料杯子偷看金道英时——他觉得金道英的脸实在太眼熟。他好像昨天、前天、大前天还见过他。</p>
<p>在梦里。</p>
<p>什么样的梦都有，记得住的、记不住的，实际发生过的、原本可能发生的、永远不会发生的，工作场合的、私人场合的。唯一的常量是金道英。他上一次频繁地梦见金道英是刚刚分手的时候。既然白天见不到就在梦里见，郑在玹想，既然今天睡觉前已经见过那梦里大概不会再见面了。</p>
<p>“道英没有好消息吗？”朋友中的一对情侣公布了同居的消息，金道英没想到自己成为了被殃及的池鱼。郑在玹和金道英都极有竞争心，在折磨自己和彼此的方向上尤其不分伯仲。但是金道英的王牌是从来没有公开出柜过。金道英的形象是爱情的铜墙铁壁，郑在玹一直都是这样想的，尽管他本身就是反例。</p>
<p>“我有喜欢的人。”金道英低头盯着自己的杯子看，对朋友们的起哄丝毫不做回应。郑在玹嘴角带笑地看了他一阵子，直到话题转变他才移开视线。他的余光瞥见金道英在看他，郑在玹决定认为是他看错。凌晨的时候朋友们接连告辞，最后一个是金道英。</p>
<p>“就算是便宜红酒也不能浪费。”金道英说。因为人数减少他们不得已靠近彼此，现在只剩他们两个人时距离已经缩短到郑在玹占据大半沙发、金道英在沙发前的地上坐着。他们分享最后半瓶红酒，喝完之后似乎都觉得意犹未尽。他们顺理成章地在客厅地板接吻，贪图对方口腔残留的红酒味道。金道英起身准备回家的时候有点跌跌撞撞，郑在玹的脸红透了。金道英可能想留下，郑在玹可能希望他留下，但是他们都不打算做解释。</p>
<p>谁都不说的话是不是就可以假装什么都没发生，包括他们的关系、这个错误又正确的吻、还有郑在玹的许多梦，在床上安分躺好时郑在玹想。金道英可能在失眠，可能因为喝了太多便宜红酒在胃痛，最可能只是普通地一觉到天明。有没有可能在想他？</p>
<p>今天郑在玹依然梦见金道英。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有一次就会顺理成章地有第二次。这次其实是郑在玹打电话叫金道英去的，但是郑在玹不知道，或者假装不知道。</p>
<p>郑在玹连续几天加班结束，回家的路上淋了雨；周五晚上还在满足地感叹周末终于可以在家好好休息，周六早上就被流感打倒了。冰箱是空的，药已经过期；郑在玹隐约想起会替他准备常备药的人是金道英。随便谁都好——金道英是一个尽可能不是但不是不可能的选择——郑在玹迫切地需要一个人来照顾他。他从药箱最下面摸出温度计，夹着的时候随便长按了一个预设紧急联系人。等待接通的过程好像太长了，或者电话可能已经挂掉了。郑在玹没看手机，等待读数的时候呼吸沉重——要是电话接通了会不会以为我在自慰，他想——听到电子体温计发出测量完成的“哔哔”声就拽出来眯一眼。</p>
<p>“哦，38点…这是几？”郑在玹视线发花，干脆把体温计扔到床的另一边。他几乎要忘了打电话的事情，连被子也没有盖，只在床上蜷缩成一团。他再睁眼的时候已经过了两个多小时，他已经被塞进被窝里。厨房有响动的声音，看来他神秘的田螺姑娘还是赶来救他了。郑在玹心满意足，他枕着自己的胳膊坐起来一点，在卧室门边看到金道英的包。</p>
<p>郑在玹还没有想到他该作何反应时金道英已经端着粥和药进来了。他们都没说话。</p>
<p>郑在玹安静地吃，金道英的手艺好像变好了，即使他现在根本尝不到味道。</p>
<p>金道英安静地看，看餐盘有没有可能歪倒，看温度计被郑在玹丢到床角，看自己手指边缘的烫伤，偏偏不看郑在玹。</p>
<p>郑在玹吃过饭，又吃了药。金道英把东西端出去前给郑在玹一个家长式的眼神命令让他睡觉，郑在玹乖乖照做。金道英把东西送到厨房去，过了一会又折回来检查郑在玹的状况。金道英原本是想用手试试郑在玹额头的温度的，指尖按上郑在玹的皮肤才想起他的手刚碰了水，太凉。金道英想把手撤了，郑在玹却非要往他凉冰冰的手心里躺。金道英一只手被郑在玹压在脑袋底下，根本摸不着房间另一头的体温计。</p>
<p>“在玹，放手。”金道英说，他开始猜测郑在玹是真的烧糊涂了还是只是小孩子气。接着郑在玹装睡的同时还趁着翻身彻底扣住了金道英的手腕，似乎还想要把手指塞进金道英的指缝。答案呼之欲出。不得已金道英踢掉拖鞋合衣躺到郑在玹旁边去。他屏住呼吸用额头贴上郑在玹还热的脑门。郑在玹过热的呼吸洒了他一脸。</p>
<p>这是适合接吻的距离。</p>
<p>但是郑在玹睡着了，真的。金道英也不想被传染。</p>
<p>梦里郑在玹烧得迷迷糊糊，脑子里却执着地转着“因为生病而暴露的罕见脆弱不能被金道英拿来当把柄”的念头。等他退烧金道英早就不见了，但是他用过的餐具已经洗漱干净；如果不是他原本放在地毯下面的备用钥匙被安稳放在餐桌上，他可能会以为金道英根本没来过。</p>
<p>像是嫌弃自己没骨气一样，郑在玹把备用钥匙藏到了别的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第三次是金道英主动去的，同时出乎二人预料。</p>
<p>郑在玹没想到有客人，换了身金道英没见过的休闲居家服，看起来根本像个大学生；金道英依然是一身工作时的西装打扮，但是他浑身上下都被雨水淋湿了。</p>
<p>金道英没有说他怎么了、又为什么会跑来这。郑在玹的表情根本是在看好戏，金道英沉默多久他就沉默多久，久到金道英最终也什么都没说。他再也不看郑在玹，打算就这样离开时郑在玹才扣住他的手腕把他拽进屋。</p>
<p>郑在玹原本是在家小酌着看电影，他把金道英推进浴室、塞给他一团毛巾和换洗衣物就回到沙发上接着看。直到金道英洗完澡出来两个人也依然什么都没说，但是郑在玹十分肯定很快会有人打破沉默。</p>
<p>金道英不会承认洗澡时他对郑在玹的“好意”有一点点感动，他出来之后看到郑在玹给他准备的换洗衣服就更让他无话可说。郑在玹塞给他未拆包装的新内裤，还有一件自己的白衬衫。郑在玹身形更宽，他的衬衣下摆一直垂到金道英的大腿。用做爱换短期房租可能是他这出恶作剧的动力。也罢，金道英从不会拒绝和郑在玹在床上翻滚，他需要一点能让他停泊于现实的强烈感官刺激。</p>
<p>金道英和郑在玹占据沙发两头。电影可能已经过半，还是英语；金道英硬着头皮假装琢磨人物关系，但是很快他发现郑在玹也没在看电影。郑在玹小口嘬他的加水威士忌，眼睛毫不掩饰地往金道英大腿根看。他无顾忌的眼神反而让金道英羞耻起来，他每次调整姿势都夹紧双腿小心翼翼。</p>
<p>到此为止，没人说话。</p>
<p>金道英忽然朝郑在玹伸手，郑在玹犹豫着把自己的酒杯递给他。金道英一直都是喝红酒的。他接过杯子以后仰头把剩下的液体都灌下去了，然后他终于说：“还要。”</p>
<p>没有起伏的两个字，郑在玹却听出一副撒娇意味。金道英需要更多的显然不止是酒，但是眼下他乖乖听话给金道英添上。习惯红酒的人却企图享受威士忌蚀骨的灼烧感，两杯以后金道英咳嗽起来，他闭着眼清空肺部空气库存，完全没看见郑在玹已经到他跟前来。郑在玹跪在地上，用手分开他的膝盖。金道英咳得眼角带泪，可是居高临下的视线让他并不显得楚楚可怜。</p>
<p>郑在玹倒是大方地满足了金道英说不出口的索求。他把头埋进衬衫下摆，舌尖和手在危险距离内徘徊，直到金道英焦虑地曲起一条腿踩在他肩上他才开始给金道英口。他做得很认真，即使看不到金道英的表情他也能根据对方的喘息和抖动调整速度。在不能公开讨论的事情上取悦金道英的方法，他熟稔于心。</p>
<p>剩下的部分在卧室完成，像以前一样。郑在玹难得地——单指做爱——非常温柔，他不急不缓地满足金道英的一切要求；他把金道英推过过度敏感的界限时动作近乎优雅，看着金道英颤抖的身子时表情不亚于完成一件艺术品。</p>
<p>“还要。”金道英哑着嗓子，从愉悦巅峰回归平静后他的第一句话居然是还想喝酒。郑在玹给他倒了一点点，金道英像刚才一样一口闷了，这时酒精才开始占领他的大脑。金道英红着脸歪歪扭扭从郑在玹怀里滑进被子里。郑在玹起身去把灯关掉，想了想又把在客厅的两个手机的闹钟一起掐了。金道英的手机密码和闹钟时间都没有变过。郑在玹回来躺好时金道英几乎要睡着了。</p>
<p>“我爱你。”金道英的声音实在太小，从他的状态也无法区分说的是醉话、梦话还是实话。郑在玹干脆装作没听到，却把他揽得更近一点。明天早上金道英也许会解释发生了什么，也许不会，甚至也许会在郑在玹醒来前离开。郑在玹不是很在乎。</p>
<p>先低头的人就输了，但他们两个谁都没有赢过。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>